


A Couple Of Mishaps

by Corvus_Aconitum



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Banter, Close Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Nick Whump, Sick Fic, Sunburn, care taking Sean, fuzzy headed Grimm, heat exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/pseuds/Corvus_Aconitum
Summary: It's all due to a couple of mishaps... and isn't it always? When Nick calls and asks Sean to come over an hour earlier than planned, the zauberbiest still expects a relaxed evening between friends. Instead of dinner he finds Nick barely conscious and clearly sick and himself taking care of the muddle headed Grimm. But maybe, just maybe they will get their relaxed evening after all.





	A Couple Of Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? last weekend I had my own sunburn to content with, I needed fluff and care and banter between our two favorite boys and here we are.  
> Enjoy!

 

A Couple Of Mishaps

 

Nick is standing in his flat and feeling lost somehow.

In retrospect today hasn't been one of his luckiest days. Well, they've closed their case in time for his dinner with Sean but apart from that... umm, not so much.

 _Oh damn, no time to feel sorry for yourself. Just enough time to take a shower, tidy up some of the things lying around...._  
Uff.

 _Why the hell am I sitting on the ground? Uuh and panting like mad_.

Everything is spinning like crazy. Really, that's unfair.

_I don't have time for this!_

Sean will arrive in an hour and he might not be as arrogant as Nick has once thought but the man does have his standards. Okay, to be fair, Sean isn't arrogant.... He can be snippy and a tease. But he's a good friend. Maybe he should....  
Honestly he's a bit worried by how he is feeling.  
Nick rubs his hand across his brow, huffing and frowning at the persistent ache that's settled behind his eyes. Or is that his skin burning? It certainly feels that way when he touches it.  
And he's thirsty. Real thirsty. So first things first. Getting up to get a drink – _fuck why is my skin stinging like that... like all over_ – and actually moving over to the kitchen.  
Two facts worry the Grimm at this point: First, his head is pounding like mad and second, he's somehow ended up back on the floor between couch and coffee table and he's feeling really, really crappy!  
He takes up his phone because even in his muddled state he begins to realize that some event in the last few hours has led to this. He wipes at his brow and his hand comes away slick with sweat. He rolls his shoulders. His shirt clings to his body, he's fairly drenched!  
_Think, Nick! Think!_  
It cannot have been being spewed with gunk by that wesen. He's taken his shirt off after that. It cannot have been chasing that criminal right after that either because he's fit and the heat hasn't been all that crushing. Okay, a little bit crushing maybe.  
Oh, he's panting again... or still... and he's dialed Sean's number.  
"Renard?"  
"Hey, Sean."  
"Nick. You sound... fuzzy somehow. Have you been sleeping?"  
"Nooo...?"  
"Okay. I admit I am beginning to worry. The last time you sounded like this was after you've worked for three days straight."  
"I haven't done that. But... could you come over'n hour earlier... because... 'cuzz...."  
"Nick? What the hell?!"  
"Y' need to c'me over... cuz... I think 'm passing out...."  
"Don't you dare! Nick, I mean it, stay awake and tell me what's wrong with you! I'm on my way."  
"Hmm."  
"Don't 'hmm' me. Detective, report! What. Is. Wrong?"  
"Head hurts. Panting.... Thirsty. Real thirsty. 'm sweating 'n hot. Oh and... passing out...."

  
>>>

  
Sean retrieves the key from its hiding place, slips inside the flat and is at Nick's side in three big strides. What he finds is as alarming as it is – reluctantly – amusing. He's sure once he's ascertained that his Grimm isn't going to take lasting damage from his latest misadventure he will have his moment of amusement. Nick is barely conscious as it is, slumped half over the seat of the couch but in reality more like sprawled between that and the low table. His chest is moving with harsh breaths, he's sweating profusely... and what skin he can see is a red as a lobster – hence the Prince's reluctant amusement.  
He calls out to him softly and to his relief Nick reacts by lifting his head and squinting up at him.  
"Too d'mn tall...."  
The royal 'biest huffs as he presses his fingers to Nick's pulse point.  
"Good enough. Now let's get you somewhere more comfortable. One question before we do that: Is there as much sun burned skin beneath your shirt as there's peeking out?"  
Nick blinks owlishly.  
"Huh?"  
"I see we're not getting anywhere like this."

Crouching in front of him Sean has already lowered his voice to a low murmur. The Grimm's pained frown at every movement is kind of a dead give away. He takes his chin and gently tilts his head up to peer at him closely. Gray eyes try to focus without much success but it's better than finding him passed out on the floor like he's half feared upon arrival. Continuing his scrutiny the zauberbiest adds up facts in his head: sun burn, sweating, quick and thready pulse, most likely dehydration, slight confusion.

Seeing that temperatures outside have been well above 90°F and Nick is not only doing a veritable impression of a lobster but also very hot to the touch, Sean sets his bet on heat exhaustion or some similar condition.  
"Nick, listen: I'll help you up and over to your bed now. Then it's cooling you down and getting fluids into you."  
The Grimm takes inordinately long to work out a meaning from this. When he does he scrunches up his face in pain as if the act of thinking has physically hurt him. Well, seeing the state he's in that isn't all that far off the mark.  
He slips his arms around the smaller man's torso and slowly pulls him upright. From the head lolling against his chest a groan issues.

  
_Yes, definitely sunburn beneath the shirt, too._

  
>>>

  
Nick has no recollection of making his way over to his bed but then Sean is helping him lay down and palming his forehead and he's feeling nauseous in addition to everything else.  
"Whazz wrong?", he asks in that honestly frustrated tone of someone at odds with world's injustice.  
His zauberbiest Captain turns him around onto his back and trying to keep track of those inquisitive eyes makes him dizzy... or maybe that's being moved.

  
_Oh, wait. Sean looks like he does when he rips us a new one at work only to notice that we haven't been listening._

  
"...body is severely overheated, dehydrated, you have the sun burn of the century... and you are not taking in a _single_ word of what I'm saying."  
That's true and instead of defending himself Nick can only moan in general misery but meanwhile Sean does something with his shirt that makes things less stuffy so Nick kind of forgives him.  
"Alright. Baby steps. Why don't you just take a deep breath?”  
 

_Why...? Oh yes, I'm panting... really fast... and that's not helping._

“Yes, deep and slow breaths. Just like this.”

Nick closes his eyes, willing the world to stop spinning yet oddly comforted by the velvet murmur that's become his Captain's voice.  
“That's it. I'll be back shortly.”

  
Something cool is spread onto his chest.

_Naked chest?_

He turns his head to the side where he perceives Sean. Bad idea.  
"Ngghh."  
The other man veers in and out of focus and, man, this isn't doing anything for not puking his guts out.  
"Slowly there."  
Somehow he must have given himself away. A chuckle from his right side.  
"You've spoken out loud instead of in your head."  
_Oh._  
His forehead is sponged with a cool cloth.

_Hmm, that's heaven._

He tries opening his eyes again. There's a wet dishtowel on his chest. That explains that. He looks around himself and at Sean who's sitting in the edge of the bed and now applying smaller cloths to his wrists. He shivers and sweats... at the same time... and then without any feasible connection to prior events Sean is helping him sit up because he _is_ throwing up!  
 

_Pain! Everything's spinning, head pounding! Oww._

Someone moans and another one is talking softly, beseechingly. Voices merge into a maelstrom that gets overwhelming very fast. He is leaning against someone tall and broad shouldered but he cannot follow. Blood rushes in his ears and the next thing is a dizzying sea of gray confusion.

  
>>>  
 

Nick doesn't pass out completely but he isn't far off either. As he hooks his Grimm up higher so that his lolling head rests against his chest, he's certainly glad to have brought a bucket just in case. Nick still emits small pitiful noises which is as reassuring as it is distressing. He waits some time with Nick propped up against him to ensure that this has been all for now before carefully settling him back on the bed.

Relieving him off his shirt reveals the full extent of sunburn. Deep red, most likely hurting like hell though, thank God, not blistered. The fact that Nick is largely unresponsive and non sentient may be worrying but it also enables Sean to really start cooling him down. He adds ice cubes to the tepid water in the bowl on the nightstand and washes him down with it repeatedly. Nick still moans in discomfort from time to time but shock of the cold isn't as bad as it would have been when fully awake. He keeps track of his heart rate and temperature and – maybe more often than strictly necessary – he palms his Grimm's forehead. To feel how he's doing heat wise... and maybe because it visibly settles him in his fitful doze.

 

Once heat has lowered somewhat Sean carefully rolls him into something similar to recovery position only a mite bit more comfortable. He stays at his side and continues his ministrations as Nick slowly returns to full awareness.

>>>

Finding back to his conscious self is a long process. At first there are only sensations. Those coming from within himself: pain above all else and feeling generally wretched. After that it's more clearly defined impressions like dizziness, a queasy stomach and thirst. Even the origin of pain becomes clearer. It's pounding through his head and stinging on his skin. It intensifies as he moves lead like limbs that obey him only halfway. He manages to smooch his face uncannily into the pillow but before panic can set in a hand slips under his head and helps him turn it fully to the side. He heaves a sigh of relief.

"T'anks."

His throat is parched and his speech slurred. He swallows dryly, scrunching up his face when that just makes matters worse.

"I've got something to drink for you. Have a few sips, it comes with a straw."

_Sean's talking. Straw. What...?_

"Cocktail?"

A snort and a chuckle.

"No."

The aforementioned straw is slipped between his lips, finally attaching meaning to an empty word. He sucks greedily at what must be sweetened tea. Heaven.

"Go slowly."

"Cocktail", is his little connected but very satisfied answer.

"I think not. Last time I checked I was Police Captain not barkeeper."

"Pity."

Nick squints at him with half an eye.

"Great s'cond c'rrier choice."

"Hmm. Now be a good boy and drink your tea."

He is aware of being closely scrutinized but cannot do a thing about it either so he does as he's told, adding a mumbled:"Yess'r."

"That's much better." Sweaty bangs are smoothed out of his face – presumably to keep a better eye on him – but hey, it feels great even if the rest of him feels rather crappy.

"Better." Another one word answer that's stated with such relish as if it is the answer to every question in the world. Sean indulges him. And he might be smirking fondly (yes, entirely possible that connection of words... at least for Sean).

"Yes, better. And at the same time it's your answer why I'm Captain instead of barkeeper. Rank. Hath. Privilege."

"Rank rulez."

Nick is sure he would have punched the air to lend his words more credibility if it hadn't been damn painful to do so. He groans instead and imagines that Sean does as well because his next words are... not nice:

"I'll just pretend that I haven't heard something so juvenile leaving your mouth. And now why don't I apply some cooling lotion to your back?"

At first that sounds like a great idea. For exactly as long as his fuzzy brain needs to work out that 'applying' includes 'touching' and worse, _'rubbing'_.

"Nununoo!", he mumbles and tries to get up. It isn't that much of a success. His skin smarts fiercely as it stretches over bunching muscles and moving limbs and halfway through dizziness and nausea reappear full force.

"Nick, what do you think you are doing?"

His ascend is stopped and his weight caught when his traitorous arms cannot support him any longer anyway. He turns gray eyes to Sean, who looks a cross between concerned and reproachful and gently guides him back down.

"Foolish man. You need to stay down.... And I need to apply that lotion. There's no way around it." There's neither mocking nor reproach in Sean's tone. He seems well aware of how much it will hurt and that Nick is not equipped with his normal high pain treshold. The sick Grimm knows he won't belittle him for that, not even when he cannot help whimpering softly. He's really not at his best right now. It makes him blush with embarrassment but he mumbles protests like a small child, anyway:

"No lotion.... Touch hurts."

And right after that: "Damn... 'm sorry. I don' know why...."

And now the fearsome zauberbiest's hand actually buries in his sweaty locks and... strokes through them to comfort him. Real life tears spring to his eyes and are barely held back.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? God, it hurts.... Everything hurts._

"Easy. I'll be careful. It will hurt in the beginning but you'll feel better in the end.... I promise."

Only that soft tone can bring Nick to utter his next words: "Promise?"

He knows it's ridiculous but the prospect of anything touching his burning back is so much scarier than making a fool of himself. That large, heavy hand never strays from where it's buried in thick strands of hair.

"Promise."

"Kay."

 

>>>

 

Protective instincts he hasn't known he possessed spring to life as he talks to his Grimm in a soothing tone.  
When he finally spreads that healing lotion onto the sunburned skin of his back, shoulders and neck he keeps a sharp eye and ear to any signs of distress. At first Nick makes little pained noises and clutches the bedspread in a white knuckled grip when his deep red skin is touched but the more lotion is applied the more content do the noises become. Sean is glad for it. He follows movement of his own hands as they work thick, milky white liquid into abused skin and he watches as the younger man drifts in and out of an exhausted haze.

Tracking his vitals and sponging off his face from time to time are actions he barely notices anymore.

  
>>>

 

Nick is really coming around now, much more coherent and less riddled by pain. When he actually manages to hold his gaze for more than a few minutes he decides to ask a question to test the waters: "Nick. Back with me I see. How are you feeling?"  
"Better?", This is mumbled into the pillow but with enough alertness to satisfy. Time to put his brain capacities to a test then:

"Why do I have the feeling that the best I'll get from you today report wise is barely acceptable?"  
Hearing his usual mildly sarcastic tone Nick lifts his head and shoots him a fuzzy glare.

 _Certainly a good start._  
"Maybe because I feel like I've been chewed and spit out by a Hässlich after being set to boil by the very same likable fella?"

 _Much better._  
"Hmm. Put like that I may award points for effort and creativity."  
A satisfied huff and after that, silence. Though not for long.  
"My back hurts... and head... and skin."

He has wondered how long it would take Nick to bring it up. He might be more awake now but he's still off game.  
"Ah yes. That leads us right back to the spectacular sunburn you have acquired in _one_ afternoon."  
"Nobody can accuse me of not trying."

 _Now we're back to sarcasm. Promising._  
"If you mean 'trying to put me into an early grave' then, yes, I can attest to that."  
"You care." Again this is muffled by pillow.  
"Never said I don't. And if you repeat this in front of an audience I'll make you pay in ways that leaves no one the wiser."  
"Lovely."

Sean takes the opportunity to get more fluids into him. He drinks obediently enough.  
"I've thought so. Now how about closing your eyes and going to sleep? I'll wake you in time for drinking some more."  
"You could wake me in time for cooking dinner."  
"Sweet."

That's totally deadpan but now the Bastard Prince smiles outright – and in a particularly smug way. Sean admits it and he's sure Nick knows it, too, despite his eyes having slipped closed.

He cannot help adding: "Really, it's almost adorable that you think you would be able to cook dinner in your state."  
"You're evil."  
"Hmm. You think so? Let me propose a deal then: You will sleep now, I will _not_ wake you in time for cooking dinner, you'll obey my orders like the good Detective you are and you'll like it."  
"Not a fair deal."  
"Hah! It involves sleep for you and all the work for me. It's an especially fair deal. Now sleep."

Surprisingly – or not so much considering their close friendship – Nick obeys his _friendly suggestion_.

  
>>>

  
Sean wakes Nick from time to time, only rousing him enough to take orders and comply. He makes sure he drinks a lot and one time he even manages to make him take a thermometer into his mouth.  
Considering all things, Nick is a very docile bedraggled Grimm.

His temperature is getting better as well. This is good. Sean doesn't want to admit it but finding Nick like that has scared the shit out of him. True, he has been amused as well, but that's been once he's made sure that the young Grimm has not been in life threatening danger.

Satisfied that his impromptu charge is sleeping soundly Sean retreats to the sofa and puts on some tv report about a colony of emperor penguins (seriously _emperor_ penguins... that's right up his alley) that he would never admit to watching even under torture. At last he starts leisurely tinkering around with a certain bottle holder, duct tape and Nick's favorite belt. He has a lesson to impart, after all.

That done and with fluffy little soon to be emperors waddling over the screen he calls Hank to get his version of events and inform him about Nick's current condition. He also assures him that, yes, Nick is sleeping right now, yes, he will take care of him and, yes, he'll be as good as new by tomorrow morning.

  
>>>

 

Quite some time later Nick shuffles over to the couch, feeling crappy still but loads better than before... which should tell him something all on its own.

"Hey", he mumbles, pretending not to notice that the dignified Prince changes channels away from some penguin documentary. And Nick's good at pretending anyway, because he's more occupied with rubbing his hands over his still stinging face than watching Sean.

"Hey. Sure you should be standing?"

Nick huffs.

"I'll sit down the moment you make some room for me on my couch."

The Prince scoots over generously and the Grimm flops down. He hasn't sat for more than a few moments when something (somehow his eyes must have slipped closed again) is pressed into his hands.

"Here, drink up."  
Nick opens his eyes to slits and glowers even while he starts sipping. This time it's iced orange juice.  
"Honestly, the way you keep forcing liquids on me I'll be running to the loo every few minutes."

A raised eyebrow is Renard's first response and, damn, it speaks volumes.  
"Seeing how you haven't been to the loo even once despite me forcing liquids on you, your body seems to soak up fluids like a sponge."  
"Okay, but I'm not going to take the blame if you'll have to put the film on hold every few minutes when we watch it later."  
"Watching a film? You have an early bedtime tonight. "  
"Oh come on, I'm not a toddler!"  
"You're right. You're my friend and my subordinate and apropos subordination: If you pull another stunt like today I'm going to make you wear _this_ the whole summer!"  
He throws something at him to catch. Despite his present state Nick barely needs to look up to do so. He glances down at what he's caught,… stares incredulous... and stares some more.  
"Is this the bottle holder clip for my bike taped to my best belt?!"  
"Excellent observational skills. And if you don't start acting like you possess an ounce of self-preservation, I'll force you to wear that thing every hour of every day you go about your work until...let's say October."

"Sean! You cannot do that! That's going to look ridiculous."

That's one scandalized looking Grimm Detective. Nick is painfully aware of it yet he's unable to do a single thing about it.  
"I can and I will! I'll make damn sure you have a supply of fluids on your person even if it's the last thing I do. And don't think I won't know it the moment you take it off thinking I won't see you. I have enough spies out there to know the moment you do it and then, Mr. 'I faint because I'm running around in the heat', it's desk duty for you!"  
Sean underlines his words with a fearsome glower and Nick actually hangs his head because, let's face it, for all his bite it's really only concern speaking out of the zauberbiest.  
"It's not like I did it on purpose."  
A sigh from the Royal.  
"I am aware. I'm just not all that fond of finding you near unresponsive and clearly sick on the floor in your flat."  
"I know." A quiet admission. "Sorry for making you worry and thanks by the way. Even for this", he says ruefully and waggles the nearly empty glass of juice.

Another sigh, more forceful and more telling this time.  
"It's okay. I know it was more a case of coupled mishaps than foolishness. What _did_ happen, by the way?"  
By the end a trace of wry amusement has slipped into Renard's tone, that together with a devious smirk lets Nick know there aren't any hard feelings between them. At the thought of what has transpired, however, a deep flush darkens his already beet red face.  
"Umm. Couple of mishaps all right."  
He takes another long sip to play for time.  
"Just take your time. I can wait." There's too much amusement by far in the Royal's tone.  
"Haha, funny. Umm, okay. You want to know. But if you laugh I'm going hit you, Captain or no."  
"Do I seem to you like a person who would laugh?"

He puts on his best expression of cold dispassion and crosses his arms over his chest, adding to the picture of unapproachable Ruler of Portland. Nick isn't fazed.  
"Oh, I know you to be a person who laughs, even if some of the cops from precinct think that you hide in some dark dungeon to do it."  
Sean mock glares at this. In truth he's quite satisfied with the picture of a shrewd, unflappable, 'don't mess with me' superior he has cultivated over the years. Nick snorts.  
"Maybe we shouldn't take their illusion. Some of the older ones may simply drop dead if they were to know your unrepentant troll side. Bad for the records, you know? And to think of all that paperwork."  
Now the dignified Prince truly glares, causing the Grimm to snicker quietly and scoot away just a bit from his thoroughly unamused friend. Has he mentioned that 6'4" of silently brooding zauberbiest are damn scary even when said 'biest is sitting back leisurely on the couch? Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned the 'unrepentant troll' bit. Uh oh.  
"Errr, we were going to watch a film, right? Why don't I go fetch it while you... uhm... cool off?"  
Sean secretly enjoys seeing his unruly Grimm squirm. He pins him with that special 'dissect you by glower alone' stare until Nick really gives a veritable impression of urgently needing the loo. If the amount of his squirming is anything to go by, anyway.  
He relents in the end and says: "You finish your juice while I'll put on the film."

Nick visibly sags with relief and obediently sips his drink.

 

Well, that's gone satisfactorily well. It's curious how suddenly finishing a pesky glass of juice is the easiest of things. As he slips a disc into the dvd slot he throws a surreptitious glance back and to his credit, Nick looks suspicious like he knows he's just been masterfully played.  
"You were going to tell me what transpired to make you nearly acquire a major case of heat exhaustion."  
"It wasn't that bad."  
Sean's doubtfully raised eyebrow prompts him to reconsider quickly.  
"Okay, okay. It was... a bit like that. Anyway, it started really unspectacular. We were questioning that witness who didn't like cops in general and kind of flipped when he found out I'm a Grimm. The idiot woged and spat some yucky substance at me! Can you believe it? Just errrgh! Really, now I know what Aunt Marie meant when she said I wasn't going to always have what she termed my 'puppy dog eyed stare'. It's true. Before I've come into my Grimm heritage I've never been spat at."  
"Really? Who in their time in uniform hasn't been spat at?"  
"Point taken. Anyway, that guy spat his gunk at me so I took off the shirt least it was something dangerous... you see, common sense applied... but while I did that he fled and Hank was still in the car radioing in what we had so far, so he couldn't follow him either. I was just planning to get into the car as well - after all he was only a minor witness and we could always visit him later - when Hank suddenly pointed and shouted that our real perp had just entered the alley. He turned tail as soon as he saw me so, naturally, I took up chase."  
"A chase that, according to Hank, went on for about two hours."

He manages to project disapproval in only so much words. Impressive and scary at once... or in one.  
"Yeah well, our perp was a nuckelavee and I kind of lost track of time but we did catch him and that's what counts, right?"  
Sean scowls. He shouldn't have tagged on 'right'. This opens the door to just another round of reprimands.  
"What counts is that you are healthy enough to actually stand at the end of the day. But I'm sure you know this by now, _right_?”  
A put upon sigh and a truly chagrined: "Yes, Sir."  
"Good. So let me get this straight: You acquired that nice, lobster-y look by pursuing a criminal shirtless after being dunked in gunk of questionable origin?"  
A smirk makes the corner of the zauberbiest's mouth tip up and his eyes gleam with said unrepentant troll mischievousness. And has he ever mentioned pure villainousness? He glares right back, unimpressed glance showing clearly what he thinks about Sean's evil glee.  
"Yes, that sums it up quite nicely", he grounds out.  
"Great. Now that that's settled.... Ah, wait. One last thing, what did the first wesen look like?"

"Err, black skinned and worm like. Why?"

"Hmm. Interesting. So that's why you got a sunburn of this scale so fast."

"Huh?"

Nick turns toward him, looking at once confused and intrigued.

"You were spat at by a _schattenwurm_. They origin from areas with hot climate and intense solar radiation and to defend themselves they spew forth a substance that causes heightened photo sensitivity. In other words, the gunk has caused your skin to become more vulnerable when exposed to the sun."

Nick actually groans.

"This is just my luck! Of all the things...",he grouses under his breath.

Chuckling Sean replies: "Don't worry. Your level of sensitivity should be back to normal by tomorrow and we're going to watch a film now."

"Okay. That might be acceptable."

Showing a thin smile the zauberbiest nods, thinking to himself:

 _Scratch the_ _**might**_ _. You love watching films._

 

“Oh, err you talked about dinner earlier. Did you actually cook something?”

His blush tells a tale of his embarrassment over his condition forcing Sean to do it for him. The Royal doesn't bat a lash and only says:

“Yes, I did, indeed. It's in the oven to stay warm.”

“Hmmm. Would you...? You know?”

Puppy dog eyes that still work no matter what Aunt Marie has predicted. A long suffering sigh.

“Oh by all means....”

And without further ado Sean Renard, Bastard Prince and cook for the evening, fetches them two portions of chicken tomato cheese casserole and also makes sure Nick eats a second helping.

 

They settle on the couch after that and if Sean makes sure that the younger man can lean against him in such a way that his smarting, sunburned back doesn't touch the cushions then nobody mentions it. And if Nick gives a content little hum as he settles in for an evening of what will realistically be sleeping instead of watching that film, then nobody mentions it either.

 

 


End file.
